Miranda Tremor
Life as a Child. Miranda Tremor was born under the mother and father of Lisa Tremor and Lucas Tremor. Lisa was another standard refugee, who's brother had died of liver disease during the war, where she fled to the 91st squad as she learned piloting. She later left for Tech-Comm L.A. where she met the soldier 'Pvt. Lucas Tremor'. As a big man, most consider Lucas a teddy-bear. She fonded for Lucas and the two had dated for nearly several weeks, before long they consider themselves a married couple who later had sexual affairs and had there own un-born child. Lisa went into labor and gave birth to a 5 Lbs baby who Lucas named 'Miranda'. As Lisa and Lucas found themselves as a mother and father, who had one thing alot of people don't have (A family). When Miranda grew to the age of three, her mother had fled during an attack which Lucas had search countless hours. Considering her MIA, Lucas was depressed and left heart broken as he tended Miranda and raised her. As her youth was coming to a closing, she had witness the un-imaginable. Pvt. Lucas 'Beetle' Tremor, member of the Echo squad had stayed behind to lure a large battered drone as he had been flung like a ragdoll, burned, and crushed for his comrades and his daughter's safety. Lucas 'Beetle' Tremor was found Killed In Action at age eleven for Miranda. Teenage and now. Miranda Tremor had to continue her life in the hands of Echo squad. Her close friends who she considered her parents 'Daniel Reid, Erika Winters, Alice Lancaster, Patrica Garinza, etcetra.' She had gained her first weapon with the assistance of Erika, which she learned how to operate fairly well with NATO firearms and even Plasma weaponry. She had always been vowed to take her fathers place in Echo squad, to avenge her father and mother. As she had reached to the age of 18, she had left her ideals as a child and focused for her past experience of living as a refugee and internal conflicts with the drones. When she first applied as a recruit from her fathers mentor, SSgt. Stacey, she had been granted immediate access as a recruit with the assistance of other sorts of friends. Spending countless hours in guard towers and other meaning settings, it did not take long for her to be issued access as a Pvt. in the same military brigade as Lucas. She had been into countless fire-fights and battles, many close calls and even a near-death by burning alive from a T-600 and 800. With the help of Ollie and refugees, Echo and Charlie squads had regroup with the horrific scene being taken place, which was foiled. As she remained injured and cradled into a fetal position, she found her first sight of something more than a friend. 'Pfc. David 'Skinny' Incorveti', a friend of Lucas who was also injured, but not as badly as Miranda had risked going into shock, carrying Miranda back towards bunker for immediate medical attention, where death threats made by him were ordered if Miranda did not recieve the medical treatment she needed. Standing aside, never leaving, holding her hand, Miranda was surely this was not just for friends. Several months later, they had consider themselves a lovely couple, and fairly close partners aside the endless war. Miranda was promoted just a few battles later, where from this sight is the beginning of her chitasing and jubuliant adventure.